


临危受命·续

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultraman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Kudos: 7





	临危受命·续

赛文支起一条腿，双臂轻巧地抱起赛罗，让他靠在自己怀中。

赛罗脸色不算太好。虽然身处温暖的室内，脸色却如同在寒风中冻得发白。赛文想象着他平日两颊上若有若无的那两团红晕，手掌搭在他脸上，拇指轻轻扫过那处血色该在的地方，俯身吻了下去。

赛罗的齿关被他轻而易举地攻略，长驱直入地扫过口腔的角落。软舌描绘出牙周的形状，进而与里面隐匿的另一条灵活游走的舌头缠在一起。赛文微微垂下眼，看着赛罗轻轻扇动的睫毛，搂住他肩膀的那侧手臂便不由得收紧了一些。

赛罗仰着头，把主动权交给老爹。熟悉的气息在柔软的口腔中肆虐，两人呼出的热气在鼻息间交融，赛罗贪婪地把赛文呼出的气体吸入肺中。唇舌来不及承载的唾液落入他口中，在舌尖留下甜丝丝的凉意。赛罗把它们吞下去。

手臂环住赛文的外衣，清凛的布料疯狂吸收着他皮肤的温度。手指顺着敞开的风衣探进去，衬衫外是深蓝的V领毛衫，白色的领口镶着一道红红的细线，如同从颈后延伸而下的两道血丝，在最下方缠绕成他熟悉的标志——“诸星”。

赛罗的食指从那精致的刺绣上滑过，拇指便顺势一扣，解开了衬衫的第一个纽扣。

赛文还心无旁骛地投入在那个吻上，赛罗便轻而易举得到了他身体的热量。轻微分开的衬衫露出了赛文的锁骨，赛罗一手环着他的背，另一侧手指描摹他颈下的形状，探入下方尚未显露的秘密，急不可耐地去摸他的乳尖。

“唔……”赛罗被堵着的唇舌中发出一丝呻吟，因为自己的小心思被老爹看得一清二楚，床事的老手便先发制人，屈起手指轻弹了一下他左乳上尚未取下的乳夹。

乳夹尾端留下颤抖的余韵，丝丝疼痛在如此暧昧的氛围下变得容易接受，甚至为赛罗的欲望添上一把干火。

“坏蛋。”赛罗的声音在无法控制舌头的情况下并不清楚，赛文只能根据语调和当下的情景去猜他到底说了哪两个字。他轻笑一声，放开赛罗被蹂躏得发红的嘴唇，在赛罗销毁罪证之前，捉住了他那只没来得及从自己领口抽出的手。

“再说一次，是谁坏？”

赛罗毫无被抓了现行的自觉，梗着脖子直视赛文：“你。”

同侧的乳夹又被轻弹了一次，赛罗嘶进一口气，心中忿忿地指责赛文不按套路出牌——他做好准备的是另一侧。

被你猜到我就不叫诸星团。赛文从他眼中读出了心声，也这样暗道。

衣柜里的两个人早已在赛文的示意下由服务生叫醒赶走——他并不清楚那个让领班隔着电话点头哈腰的是什么人物，只收到了“管好自己的嘴”的指令。

赛文轻轻旋开乳夹，温热的手指碰触到赛罗微凉的胸口，让他十分受用地刻意延缓了旋动的过程。两侧乳夹被他随手放到一边，依旧鲜红欲滴的两处凸起却在他用指尖的薄茧轻擦过时，引得怀中少年一阵轻颤。

夹了太久猛一放开，赛罗主要感受到的是疼。

他皱眉忍着没有作声，但赛文当然会有这点常识。拇指和食指捻针一般揉上赛罗一侧红肿的乳首，指缘轻轻按着乳晕，令被折磨了太久的地方适应松弛的力道和温度。赛罗感到疼痛出人意料地很快缓解，当他松的那口气还没吸回去的节骨眼，乳尖却被另一个更温热的区域包围。

赛罗耳朵有点热，下意识地想要后退，却被赛文紧紧箍在怀里。他的左侧乳尖被赛文含在口中，没有用牙齿施压，只是温热的口唇内部带着湿意抚慰，时不时在头上擦过灵巧的软舌。赛罗的呼吸逐渐急促，他环着赛文的脖子，身体尴尬地试图逃脱，胸口却因丝丝快感而不由自主地挺起。

赛文用舌头模仿抽送动作，一下下地点在赛罗乳首——赛罗受不了这个，口中发出些许抗议，想要推开赛文的手却被父亲强硬地按住——他一个半血的残兵，此刻是绝敌不过满血满蓝的赛文的。

赛文终于离开赛罗的胸口，满意地看着那处被乳夹折磨得可怜的颗粒在自己的照料下变得圆润而红亮。不顾身下人哀哀的反对，对另一侧乳首也如法炮制了一番，这才终于放开了被自己强压着的赛罗。

气喘吁吁的少年终于从父亲的怀里挣脱，仰面躺在床上匀气。赛文低头看着他，刚好用后背挡住窗外刺眼的阳光。他微微皱了眉，做出这样的结论：“你体力没恢复。”

“废话，我都可以拍一部《生死时速72小时》了。”赛罗翻了个白眼，手臂发颤地把自己往后蹭了蹭，重又躺会床上喘气。

精神不佳的少年此刻全身上下最精神的地方，就是那个高高昂起的小家伙。

赛文俯身吻了一下赛罗的小腹，动作极尽轻柔却迅速地扣上放在一旁的锁精环。

“……！！”

赛罗眼中的不满还没能通过语言表达，赛文又干脆利落地将他双手铐在床头——这一次是用的皮质手铐。

“老爹你干嘛！”

“既然体力不支，交给我就好了。”赛文温柔地碰一下赛罗的嘴唇，给跳蛋抹好润滑塞入赛罗体内的动作却是雷厉风行。

赛罗第N次为自己拥有这样战斗力爆表的boss型老爹默哀。

体内的小东西连着垂在外面的开关，赛文把旋钮调到一档，隐隐的震动从赛罗身体中传出，震得他小腹有些发麻。

赛文在他身后垫了靠垫，从衣柜中取出一床鸭绒被给他盖好——赛罗体温偏低，多半是赤身睡了太久的缘故。

做完这一切，赛罗眼前被蒙上一条黑红绸缎的眼罩，脑后收紧的力道告诉他，赛文正在用那种很难解开的绳结对待这条可怜的布料。

也是duck不必。赛罗暗暗腹诽。他没敢把这句话说出来，因为含了太久口球的腮帮子实在有点酸，他不想再给自己找不痛快。

额头上轻轻落下一吻，随后是耳边低沉好听的声音：“我很快回来。”

等待的过程并不算难熬，因为灵敏的听觉让他轻易分辨出赛文的动作——先是风衣滑落肩膀，如同父亲一贯的整洁用衣架挂入衣柜；然后是毛衫和衬衫；鞋带被抽开的轻响，腰带上金属扣碰撞的声音，和赤足踩在地毯的微弱声响。声音向浴室走去，玻璃门打开又关闭，随后是哗哗的水流声。

赛罗有些难耐地在被子上蹭了蹭阴茎；他现在真实地硬得发疼。身体的温度渐渐回升，他这才感受到屋内的温暖干燥。他有些口干，决定在老爹出来后先乖巧地讨杯水喝。

思绪回到房间内，赛罗才发觉浴室的水声已经停了。些微摩擦的声响让他不确定赛文是在用浴巾擦干自己还是——天啊。赛罗绝望地发现，想象赛文把水珠从不着一物的身上抹去的画面，让他不能释放的欲望更加膨胀。

有一段时间，他没听到任何声响；随后身侧投下阴影，他的头被人扶起来，唇边便接触到微凉的光滑物体。

鼻息间氤氲的水蒸气告诉了他真相。他张开口，贪婪地吞咽温度刚好的液体，丝丝甘甜缓解了他的焦热，他舔舔被水光衬得粉红的嘴唇，透过眼罩准确地望向赛文的方向。

杯子被放在桌面，随后床面一沉，赛文坐了上来。

微微震动的跳蛋被抽出。那是个最小号的跳蛋，赛文只是为了给他进行最基本的热身。手铐却依然存在，不过分开两侧的手铐被解开，在赛罗头顶重新连在了一起。赛罗抬起手臂，准确地挂在了赛文的脖子上，有些得意地一笑。

他听到赛文轻笑时的呼气声。随后颈侧一点热意，细密的碎吻落到他的脖子上。他胸腔中发出叹息，昂起头将自己的身体最大限度地打开寻求更多。安全感让他全身心地投入，身上人干净亲近的味道令他唇角挂上自己都没能觉察的笑意。

细吻落到锁骨，颈窝，随后顺着身体的中线来到腹部，逡巡于他的腰侧，舌尖灵活地探入肚脐，撩起他一声细细的惊叫。

放开湿润的肚脐，那条软舌舔舐着他平坦的小腹，逐渐向下，直到赛罗的阴茎被一阵突如其来的温热包裹。

“嗯……！”他浑身猛地一弹，腰胯却被轻巧地按回床上。挣扎的双腿徒劳地在床上蹬动，却无法阻止阴茎上传来的巨大快感，以及因不能释放而造成的空虚的反差。

赛文用舌头玩弄这赛罗的阴茎，细细地用大片的舌面舔舐光滑的头部，随后舌尖勾画头部边缘的棱角。他用力地给了赛罗一个深喉，却在少年哽住的气息还未放开前就立刻退出，流连在浅浅的铃口，用舌尖狠狠摩擦过那里，翻起些许软肉，和赛罗承受不住的呻吟。

他含着阴茎头，用手配合着撸动，像尝到什么美味一样吸吮。赛罗被他玩弄得招架不住，腰胯无助地向上空顶，却都被控制欲极强的上位压制。

少年放开了嗓音毫不控制自己破碎的呻吟，已经接近临界却得不到释放的阴茎让他带上了一点哭腔。

“让我射……老爹，我要射……”

赛文看着深色的眼罩被染上了更深的一点水迹，满意地单手打开锁精环，同时将赛罗的头部深深压入喉口。呕吐反射令小家伙被狠狠挤压，赛罗惊叫着射入赛文口中，精液顺着他的食道顺畅地滑下去，甚至没在赛文口中留下什么痕迹。

赛罗的眼罩被除去，失神的少年眼神有些涣散，眼角斑驳的水痕被赛文温柔的舐去，他的眼侧便留下了赛文的味道。

后穴此刻才终于探入一根手指。穴口因为跳蛋和方才的高潮而松软无比，在赛文用一根手指轻轻搅动时，才刚发泄一次的少年便发出了星星点点的鼻音。赛文在他腰侧掐了一把，起身把润滑油细细地涂在手指。他知道赛罗需要什么——死里逃生后，这场性事务必极尽温柔。

被润滑剂包裹的两根手指探入赛罗的穴口，在柔软的内壁轻轻按压。赛罗的不应期还没过，这种动作对他而言更像是轻柔的按摩。他最大限度地放松了身体任由赛文摆布，半闭着眼睑，懒懒地看赛文细心为他服务。

开拓到三根手指时，赛罗的性器重新抬起了头，随之便是再次汹涌而来的欲望。赛罗扭动着腰胯试图在赛文手腕上蹭蹭挺立的阴茎，但这点小心思显而易见地被驳回，赛文用空闲的手轻拍了下他的柱身，引来赛罗一声不满的呻吟。

“好了老爹——”赛罗拖长了尾音，“可以进来了。”

赛文笑了，手臂勾起赛罗擦伤遍布的双腿，小心地避开可能弄疼他的位置。他向前倾身，带着赛罗的下身抬高，穴口对着他忍耐许久的欲望打开。

他垂下眼与赛罗接吻，借着这个机会将自己送入他体内。

赛罗的吻被打断，匆忙加入了一声略带惊吓的满足的叹息。他与赛文分别的时间并不长，但因为那段经历的存在，此刻的重逢仿佛熬过了重生一般。当他终于又和赛文严丝合缝地结合，赛罗情不自禁挑起了嘴角，收紧穴口向赛文送上自己的讨好。

赛文被夹得“嘶”了一声，报复性地深顶了一下，引来赛罗的惊叫。

两人相视而笑。随后赛文噙住赛罗的嘴唇，开始一次次沉重而坚定的推送。

赛罗挣开了手铐——这次他有理由任性一些，父亲不会怪他——去摸赛文的手。赛文如他所愿地与他十指相扣，将他的手掌按在身侧，直视着他的双眼沉着地顶弄。

赛罗的嘴被赛文紧紧堵住，只能从缝隙中溜出几声沉闷的呻吟。他收紧与赛文交扣的手指，用力攥住令他手指发白，配合着赛文进入的节奏呼吸，清浅的喘息由于他承受快感的停顿与抽气而染上了满满的情色。

赛文放过了他的嘴唇，转而去蹂躏赛罗的喉结。赛罗仰起头忍耐，与此同时体内频率逐渐加快的抽插却让他很快丢盔弃甲。他喉咙中发出忍到极限的低吟，因为赛文的动作而破碎不堪，细声的尖叫穿插其中，很快令赛罗面色潮红。

“想说什么，不要忍着。”赛文放开口唇上对赛罗的攻略，抬起上身意有所指地看着他。

赛罗咬紧了牙。身下的次次撞击令他支零破碎，但这种破碎却来自与他最为亲近的人——血缘上或是情感上——的紧密结合。一些杂乱的彩色的东西充填了他的大脑，但他能做出的只是挣开赛文的手，勾住他的脖子拉近自己，将脸埋入他的颈窝。

“……我害怕了。”

“怕什么？”

“你明明知道。”赛罗的声音中带着点委屈，身下的顶撞让他试图抓住所有能抓住的东西，于是他抱紧赛文的脖子，不顾一切地向他颈窝中钻。

“不会的。”赛文偏头亲吻他的头发，空出一只手来揉了揉他发顶。

“准备好了吗？”

“嗯。”赛罗点头，探出头来看他，却执拗地不放开赛文。后者轻笑着把嘴唇贴在赛罗额头上，开始猛烈的冲刺。

快速的撞击让赛罗说不出话，只能咬着下唇，配合地收紧穴口。他的通道紧得赛文头晕目眩，但他总有能力在任何情况下保持理智——哪怕他眼睛深处已经被欲火燃烧殆尽。

临近终点的几下，赛文的频率达到了新的巅峰。身下的少年口中破碎的呻吟连成一片，几乎是尖叫着夹紧赛文，尽数接纳了他射进来的所有。赛文扶着他硬得淌水的阴茎撸动几下，也轻易地让白浊落在了赛罗小腹。

赛文试着抽出阴茎，却被赛罗轻轻的拥抱阻止了。上位者顺从地保持了现在的姿势，任由少年把腿缠在他腰后，光裸的身体紧紧贴合，享受这片刻的肌肤之亲。

等到赛文的阴茎完全冷却，他从赛罗的体内退出来，抱着精疲力竭的少年踏入早已放好温水的浴缸。

赛罗头发被汗水打湿，偏头靠在赛文怀中，险些再次睡着。他强打起精神清理好自己，换上赛文给他带来的常服。

“现在可以归队了。”赛罗穿好他软磨硬泡让赛文去给他定制的同款风衣，抬脚却险些摔倒。

“不急。”赛文眼疾手快地扶起他，屈指敲了下他的前额。“我在附近订了酒店，车在楼下。你体力不支，再去休息一天。”

“老爹真好！谢谢老爹！”赛罗响亮地“啵”在赛文侧脸上。


End file.
